Time of Lover
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: HappyTaoDay-"ah, seandainya aku bisa terbang,,"gumam Kris tak jelas."apa tentang Tao noona,hyung? Apa dia memutuskanmu?"goda Sehun jahil."aku menyukai ide mu, hyung. Semoga kita tak ketahuan"ujar Sehun terkekeh melihat yang di lakukan Kris. KRISTAO / TAORIS GS FANFICTION . EXO FANFICTION


TIME OF LOVER

Cast :

Galaxy hyung = Kris Wu/ Lie Jiaheng / Wu Yi Fan / Kevin Lee *banyak kali nama mu bang -_-

AB Style kungfu panda = Tao / Huang Zi Tao / Zizi

Genre :

Fluff/romane/drama dan sejenisnya

Lenght :

Oneshoot

Rating :

T

Desc :

Cast adlah milik tuhan dan cerita milik penulis

Happy birthday TaoZi ...!

#HappyTaoDay #HappyQingTaoDay #Happypandastyleday

.

.

"hmm,,gege bagaimana tentang jum'at nanti? Kita jadi bertemu?"kata yeoja di seberang telepon sedikit malu-malu dan penuh harap. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar manis namun membuat gusar namja pendengarnya sekarang.

Sang namja di seberangnya telepon ragu-ragu membuka suaranya "tapi, latihan di perketat sekarang ini, kau tahu sendiri aku sudah masuk tim inti" namja itu menjelaskan sebisanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak bisa, itu di batalkan,namun ia takut sendiri dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

"... " yeoja itu terdiam, dan tak merespon penjelasan sang namja. Sang yeoja menghela nafas berat. Inilah yang di takutkan sang namja, yeoja itu marah atau mungkin segera membencinya. Sang namja dengan sabar menunggu namun otaknya merangkai kata-kata agar mendapat pengertian.

"ah, aku mengerti. Sekarang kau tim inti. jadi berjuanglah"suara itu benar-benar terdengar tulus, tak ada kekecewaan, kemarahan dan itu menyentak hati sang namja. Inilah yang lebih di benci sang namja mendapatkan pemakluman lagi dan lagi. Entahlah, bukan berarti itu bagus yeoja-nya pengertian,kan? Apa yang membuatnya benci? Aneh, namja itu malah memilih di maki atau di bentak di banding mendapat tanggapan pemakluman lagi.

"tak apa kau tak bisa menemuiku. Berjuanglah, Fighting!"suara yeoja itu terdengar sedikit bergetar namun tak menghilangkan kesan manis dan tulusnya.

"tapi, Tao ah.. "

Pip!

Telepon itu baru saja di matikan secara sepihak, membuat kata-kata yang ingin di lontarkan sang namja terhenti bersamaan terputusnya komunikasi telepon itu. Sang namja sedikit mengeram karena merasa tak puas. Namun, jika ia menelpon kembali ia tahu mungkin yeojachingu-nya hanya akan mengabaikannya panggilannya, itu menyakitkan baginya tapi jika di angkat ia sendiri bingung akan merangkai kata apa untuk bicara dan lagi merespon kalimat tulus yeojanya itu menyesakkan dada.

.

.

Namja berpostur tinggi dan berwajah China itu masih memperhatikan telepon yang berada di genggamannya, menatap yeoja bermata panda dengan tak jemu pada wallpaper handphonenya.

"arghh.. sial"erangnya kemudian.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, jumat nanti adalah ulang tahun yeojanya. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia membatalkan janji lagi. Ini bukan yang pertama dan yeoja itu selalu memakluminya lagi. ia merasa keterlaluan namja macam apa yang tak menyenangkan yeoja-nya pada hari ulang tahunnya. Namja brengsek macam apa yang dengan egois membatalkan janji yang bahkan ia yang memulainya.

Mereka memang jarang bertemu di karenakan jarak yang sedikit jauh tepatnya 2 kali naik bus dan juga karena status sang namja anggota inti tim basket sekolah berasrama terbaik di Korea. Mereka berjanji tak akan menjadikan itu semua masalah, mereka berjanji tak akan meyusahkan satu sama lain. Mungkin inilah yang menjadi alasan sang yeoja memberinya pemakluman sekalipun di hari ulang tahunnya.

Namja itu masih saja merasa kesal, ia mulai berandai-andai jika saja ia bukan menjadi bagian dari atlet di sekolah ini. Ia mungkin akan berlaku lebih baik dan membahagiakan yeoja yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar selama ini. Yeoja yang membuatnya menemukan tujuan hidupnya lagi dan keluar dari masalah broken home yang membuatnya terpuruk. Yeoja manja yang membuatnya selalu ingin mendekap erat tubuh itu melindunginya. Yeoja manis yang tak pernah membuatnya tak pernah bosan mengaguminya. Ya, yeoja miliknya. namun, hanya seandainya. Ia berpikir lagi jika ia tidak bisa menjadi atlet disini mungkin yeoja juga akan sedih. Yeojanya akan kerepotan mendorongnya lagi menggapai mimpinya, memberi semangat yang tak kenal lelah. Ia menjadi atlet basket karena yeoja-nya mengatakan ia berbakat, ia mampu, ia keren, ia yang terbaik. Ia menjadikan itu tujuannya membuat yeojanya bangga dengannya dan ia pikir basketlah jalurnya.

Terbukti saat ia di terima masuk saja, yeoja-nya menangis keras karena bahagia. Yeoja itu bahkan bersedekah pada kuil sebagai bentuk rasa syukurnya. Setiap bulannya ia sudah mendapatkan gaji, ia sudah bisa membeli berbagai hal untuk yeojanya bahkan rumah kontrakannya dulu sudah di atasnamakan atas namanya. Yeojanya sangat-sangat bangga, dan memujinya tanpa henti. Apalagi ketika namanya tercantum di dalam anggota inti. Yeojanya yang pertama kali mengucapkan syukur dan menangis lagi untuknya.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Basket adalah jalannya untuk membuat yeoja-nya bahagia namun basketlah sekarang yang mungkin membuat yeoja-nya kecewa dan berjauhan dengannya.

.

.

"ada apa Kris?"

Namja bersurai dark brown itu benar-benar gugup berhadapan dengan sunbae yang menjadi pelatih latihannya hari ini.

"a.. aku, sebenarnya hari ini keluargaku ulang tahun, bolehkah a.. ?"

Belum selesai Kris menyelesaikan permintaannya, ia sudah mendapat raut tak setuju di wajah pelatihnya dan lagi perkataannya langsung di potong begitu saja.

"Kris, kau tim inti sekarang, dan pertandingan sebentar lagi berhentilah di repotkan dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Fokuslah untuk pertandingan nanti"

Perkataan pelatih itu memang terdengar bijaksana dan baik, sesuai dengan ketatnya peraturan di sekolah itu tapi, tetap saja membuat Kris tidak terima. Ia menunduk lesu, menerima perkataan sunbae tersebut.

Hal kecil? Ia sungguh ingin marah. Kecil? Ini hanya berlansung satu kali dalam setahun. Ini spesial. Ini penting. Aiss.. sungguh sunbae tak berperasaan. Merepotkan? Tak pernah sama sekali, apalagi untuk Tao. Kris merutuk sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan.

Ia merogoh handphonenya menghubungi menekan lama tombol nomor 0 yang langsung membuatnya menghubungi yeoja tercintanya, Tao. Sekali dua kali, ia menghubungi i yang berakhir dengan suara operator membuatnya menghela nafas. Untuk kesepuluh kalinya ia mendapat hasil yang sama, membuat namja itu gelisah dan tak tenang.

Tao, ku mohon. Jangan diam kan aku.

.

.

Di lapangan outdoor basket, Kris benar-benar berlatih dengan buruk beberapa kali dia melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Ketinggalan point bahkan gagal shooting. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, ia seolah kehilangan semangatnya.

"Kris, kau keluar dari lapangan! Changmin gantikan dia"titah pelatih sunbae. Kris hanya bisa mengikuti perintah sang pelatih dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi lapangan.

"yak! Kris. Apa yang kau lakukan di lapangan huh? Kalau kau terus begini tim kita akan kalah dan jangan harap kau memakai kostum ini lagi. dan mungkin beasiswamu akan di cabut"murka sang pelatih. Kris hanya memandang dingin sang pelatih, tak berniat berkomentar ataupun membela dirinya. Ia menyadari ia sendiri salah.

"tenangkan dirimu disini. Aku tak menerima orang yang buruk dan tak professional dalam timku"

Kris semakin terpuruk oleh kata-kata sang pelatih, mungkin sang pelatih menyadari kalau ini di sebabkan oleh larangannya tadi tapi Kris sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan pihak sekolah mendapatkan beasiswa juga, Kris harus tetap professional bukan?

"maaf.. "ucap Kris pelan.

Sang pelatih mengabaikannya dan kembali mengomando anggota tim yang lain. Kris membasahi kepalanya dengan air, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia mendongak menghadap langit, menatap iri pada burung yang berterbangan kesana kemari.

"ah, seandainya aku bisa terbang,,"gumam Kris tak jelas.

Seandainya saja, ia bisa terbang. Ia akan bebas terbang kemana pun ia ingin tanpa harus terkekang disini. Tanpa harus di kunci tanpa gembok seperti saat ini. Pergi menemui Tao, mengajaknya menjelajah negeri ini dengan sayap yang ia kepakan. Ah, burung sungguh membuat Kris iri.

.

.

"yak! Duizhang apa yang kau lakukan sih tadi?"tegur Chanyeol-salah satu sahabat dan setim Kris- menepuk keras punggung Kris saat akan melepas kostumnya di depan loker.

Kris hanya menatapi dingin sahabatnya itu, meskipun yang di tatapi malah setia dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"benar, kau kan Duizhang gege. Ada apa denganmu?" timpal namja putih susu yang baru saja datang-Sehun.

"nothing"jawab Kris dingin melanjutkan acara tukar bajunya.

"apa tentang Tao noona,hyung? Apa dia memutuskanmu?"goda Sehun jahil.

Tuk! Jitakan yang tak bisa di bilang lembut mengenai dahi Sehun.

"aw.. appo, hyung"ringis Sehun. Chanyeol malah terkekeh puas melihat magnae tim mereka meringis.

"belum, tapi akan"kata Kris sedikit frustasi, mendudukan dirinya di bangku di dekat loker.

"mwo? Ada apa dengan kalian,dude?"tanya Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan kostumnya, mendudukan dirinya di samping Kris tetap setia dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"aku membatalkan janji dengannya, dan aku rasa dia marah"jelas Kris ogah-ogahan.

"kau tinggal minta maaf, dan bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Dia harusnya dapat mengerti"kata Chanyeol full dengan energi positif yang menyebar ke segala arahnya.

"tapi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku membatalkan janji kami dan lagi sekarang ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku merusak hari bahagianya seperti sekarang ini?" Kris mengusak rambutnya yang sedikit lembab itu frustasi.

"ulang tahun? Jadi Tao noona sudah menjadi keluarga sejak kapan? Kau minta ijin pada pelatih tadi mengatakan keluarga,kan? " Sehun ikut-ikutan mendudukan diri di samping Kris dan meberondonginya dengan pertanyaan, ia jelas mendengar tadi Kris meminta ijin untuk keluarganya bukan Tao.

Tuk! Jitakan lagi mendarat di kepala Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuatnya meringis.

"kau jangan suka menguping,magnae. Dia akan menjadi istriku, tentu dia akan jadi keluargaku,kan? Dan lagi memang dia satu-satunya yang aku punya sekarang"kata Kris.

"aiss... pede sekali kau,hyung. Belum tentu juga dia mau menjadi istrimu"desis Sehun yang masih kesal.

Tuk! Kali ini jitakan dari Chanyeol yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"jaga mulutmu,magnae"titah Chanyeol.

"kalian berdua ini kenapa thuka thekali memukulku thih?"ujarnya kesal. Membuat Kris dan Chanyeol mau tak mau tertawa mendengar keluhan magnae tim mereka yang cadel itu.

"aiss... kau tinggal membuat kejutan untuknya,kan hyung. Kirim berupa video atau apa gitu? Atau kau bisa kabur keluar asrama besok kemudian di hukum sebulan membersihkan ruang bawah tanah. Atau kau bisa buat sesuatu untuk meminta maaf dan tak di putuskan Tao noona. Aigoo kau bodoh sekali"

Repet Sehun yang terkenal jarang bicara itu.

Sehun langsung menutupi kepalanya. "jangan berani-berani memukul kepalaku lagi"

"ah, dia ada benarnya juga Kris. Waktu Baekki ulang tahun dan ternyata ada pertandingan di Busan. Aku merekam sebuah lagu yang berisi lagu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan lagu ciptaanku, aku memberinya sebelum pergi dan menyuruhnya mendengarkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Kau tahu setelah pulang aku bermaksud memberikan oleh-oleh sekaligus kado,aku benar-benar takut di marahi dan dipukuli lagi alih-alihh begitu dia yang lebih dahulu memeluk dan menciumiku"cerita Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kris langsung mengingat Baekhyun-yeoja Chanyeol yang merupakan atlet senam. Yeoja bertubuh mungil yang selalu dengan berani meneriaki dan memukul Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka malah terlihat seperti Tom dan Jerry di banding kekasih. Membuat Kris tersenyum geli.

"ah, kalian bisa romantis juga ternyata"komentar Kris.

"atau seperti aku hyung. Karena sebelum dia ulang tahun, ia sedang ada pertandingan bola di Jeju. Dan di hari ulang tahunnya kita malah tanding di Jepang. aku meninggalkan kejutan di loker Luhan noona. Aku membuat beberapa petunjuk tentang kenangan kami berdua dan berakhir di lapangan tempat aku menembaknya. Aku membuat sebuah tempat sasaran dimana terkena bola maka akan keluar kado yang ingin ku berikan. Sebuah cincin."cerita Sehun.

"lalu?"Kris sedikit kepo karena tadi Chanyeol bercerita sampai tanggapan dari Baekhyun.

"keesokan aku dicekik.."kata Sehun.

"mwo?"kedua hyung-nya itu menatap tak percaya.

"ya, aku tercekik oleh pelukan eratnya hyung. Ia begitu senang"jelas Sehun terkekeh.

"syukurlah, si yeoja pemain bola itu mencintaimu"

"jadi, kau akan melakukan apa, Kris?"tanya Chanyeol.

"kabur,mungkin. Ayo, kita pulang"ujar Kris lesu.

Baru satu langkah Kris langsung berkata lagi "aku bisa meminta bantuan?" katanya menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol penuh harap. Mau tak mau keduanya mengangguk walaupun sedikit curiga dengan teman separuh alien mereka ini.

"ikut aku!"ajak Kris layaknya boss besar.

"baiklah, kau gila!"seru Chanyeol kemudian.

"aku menyukai ide mu, hyung. Semoga kita tak ketahuan"ujar Sehun terkekeh melihat yang di lakukan Kris.

Setelah melakukan hal mencurigakan permintaan Kris baru saja berada di pintu keluar, 2 yeoja berbadan mungil dan manis sudah memasang wajah berkerut mereka.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL kau kenapa lama huh? Kau tak tau berapa lama aku menunggumu? Kau kira ..." repetan nyaring yeoja bereyeliner mencolok itu langsung menyapa. Ya, itu baekhyun-yeoja Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh, pamit dan meminta maaf.

Sementara, yeoja mungil lain melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tekanan. Penuh tuntutan. Sehun hanya terkekeh geli dan mendekati yeoja itu, setelah pamit pada Kris. Ia membelai lembut pipi yeoja yang merajuk itu, dan mengeluarkan senyum pelitnya selama ini.

Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"kalian beruntung, berada dekat dengan yang kalian cintai. Tao ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Kris dalam hati.

Kris yang sudah di tinggal pergi sahabatnya itu melangkah pergi menuju dormnya yang terletak di seberang sekolah. Sesekali ia mendongak ke atas, menatap langit menatap benda yang Tao katakan ketika melihatnya kita akan merasa selalu dekat karena berada pada langit yang sama.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. rasanya ingin benar-benar ia lari dan menuju rumah Tao saat ini. Ia akan menemui Taonya.

"ah., apa yang kau lakukan Kris? Aigoo sadar.. sadar.. "katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sadis. Ia terus lurus mengabaikan sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh matanya berada di sisi gerbang.

Ia terus berjalan hingga hampir menuju jalan besar menuju dormnya hingga...

Duk!

Sebuah benda menyapa kepalanya dengan tidak lembut. Mau tak mau membuat Kris menoleh mencari tau tersangkannya.

"gege jahat! Gege, mengacuhkanku. Aku benci gege"rengek sang pelaku yang melempar kepala Kris dengan batu, sungguh yeoja itu sudah menangis. Kris terbelalak dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju sang yeoja.

"Tao Zi.. "ucapnya tak percaya. Melebarkan tangannya hendak memeluk Tao.

"kris, menyebalkan. Menyebalkan" Tao tanpa henti memukul brutal dada Kris.

"napeun nom!"rengek Tao.

"sstt.. diam! Gege hanya tak percaya kau ada disini. Kapan kau datang?"bisik Kris lembut setelah berhasil memeluk Tao, membawanya erat kedalam dadanya. Jujur saja, Kris hampir menangis saking bahagianya tapi tetap saja gengsi.

"gege bodoh. Jangan-jangan gege memang punya yeoja lain dsini?'selidik Tao.

Kris menatap mata Tao. "aniya, Peach. Tak ada seorang pun,ara?"ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"hmm.. gege.. ini.. "kata Tao mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kris terbelalak Tao yang ulang tahun kok dia yang di beri hadiah.

"aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun bersama gege"kata Tao menunduk manja. Aigoo, Kris mau tak mau tersenyum lebar. Ia mengusak lembut rambut yeoja-nya. Dan Tao sangat menyukai itu.

"ayo kita makan kue nya di taman di samping sekolah"ajak Kris sambil mengenggam erat tangan Tao. Tao tersipu malu, genggaman tangan besar itu begitu ia rindukan. Genggaman tangan yang selama ini melindunginya.

"ah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar, oke?"kata Kris yang pamit dari hadapan Tao yang bingung di bangku taman. Kris tersenyum, ia harus mempraktekan ide gilanya yang di bantu oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa menit, dan jadilah ..

Jjajan!

Kris berbalutkan baju maskot basket sekolah mereka yakninya panda. Dan Tao adalah penggila hewan tersebut. Ya, meskipun di pinjam tanpa ijin tapi Kris berjanji akan mengembalikannya segera kok, rencananya dia akan mengejutkan Tao di sekolahnya dengan kostum itu tapi berhubung Tao sudah disini ya, laksanakan saja,kan?

Saengil chuka hamnida...

Saengil chuka hamnida...

Saengil chuka uri Taozi.. saengil chuka hamnida..

Kris datang lengkap dengan kue, lilin dan juga kostum pandanya. Membuat Tao tak percaya, ia lagi-lagi menangis. Ia tak percaya Kris menyiapkan ini untuknya. bahkan menyewa(?) panda untuknya. tapi, mana Kris? Ingin sekali ia memeluknya sekarang.

"kau tak suka Taozi?"tanya Kris panik. Tao sedikit tercekat. Panda itu bersuara seperti Kris. Ia menggeleng-geleng kuat walaupun air matanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aigoo, Kris bahkan rela menjadi panda untuknya. kris-nya yang cool. Kris-nya yang selalu menjaga imagenya.

"make a wishh, Peach"kata Kris-panda dengan suara di panda-panda(?) kan.

Tao mengahapus air matanya sambil tersenyum gelli. Ia menangkup kedua belah tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, yang terlihat amat-amat imut di mata Kris yang terbungkus baju panda.

"yeahhh.. "teriak Kris dan Tao bersamaan saat lilin-lilin di kue Tao di hembus oleh Tao.

Tao betul-betul senang, ia awalnya hanya berpikir akan sekedar makan kue ultah bersama dengan Kris. Ia tak menduga jika Kris rela kegerahan berubah menjadi panda untuknya.

"Taozi, mendo'akan apa?"tanya Kris penasaran.

"rahasia"kata Tao sok misterius. Kris hanya bisa diam.

"sekarang Taozi punya hadiah dari panda, Taozi boleh meminta 3 permintaan"kata Kris dengan berpose-pose absurd yang intinya menunjukan kata tiga.

Tao mengetuk-ngetuk hidungnya dengan jari memasang pose super imut, yang membuat Kris harus menahan diri untuk tidak berfangirling. Kris malah membelakangi Tao.

"Panda sii.. aku mau hadiah"rajuk Tao menarik-narik tangan Kris.

"oke, Taozi mau apa?"tanya Kris sekarang beraegyo, aigoo pengaruh kostum ini -_-

"gendong,~ panda sii kan kuat, gendong Tao ahh.."pinta Tao imut. Kris sungguh tak keberatan sama sekali

Kris sudah pada posisi berjongkok membelakangi Tao, bersiap untuk menggendongnya di punggung.

"Taozi princess, mau kemana?"tanya Kris. Tao terkekeh geli.

"kemana pun asal bersama panda sii!"kata Tao mantap dan menaiki punggung Kris. Memeluk erat leher Kris. Jujur saja, jika tidak memakai kostum panda ini hal ini tidak sulit namun kali ini harus berbeda. kris benar-benar harus sedikit kewalahan karena kostum itu, apalagi dengan tempat yang di tujunya itu cukup jauh.

"kita mau kemana panda sii? Kau tak mau beristirahat dulu" Tao benar-benar khawatir dengan Kris yang sudah sedikit terengah-engah di dalam kostumnya.

"kita akan ke galaxy. Gwenchana, Tao ah"tandasnya pada Kris.

Tao sekarang bergidik ngeri jalan yang mereka lewati adalah jalan terjal yang mendaki. Melihat kondisi Kris dengan kostum panda ini pasti menyulitkannya dan bisa-bisa mereka malah celaka.

"Kris, bisakah melepaskan saja kostummu?"kata Tao yang mengeratkan tangannya pada Kris, karena sedari tadi tubuhny beberapa kali terus turun.

"aniya, panda sii belum memenuhi 3 permintaanmu"kata Kris keukeh. Ia adalah namja yang keras dan menepati janji, sangat di benci olehnya adalah mengingkari janji.

"tapi, Kriss... "

"tenanglah Tao, jebal~"potong Kris. Tao memanyunkan bibirnya, ia tak suka Kris yang memaksakan diri seperti ini. Ia tak suka Kris yang memotong pembicaraannya dan tak mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"kalau begitu boleh aku mengatakan permintaan keduaku?"tanya Tao.

Entah karena tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata atau memang hanya malas bersuara saja, Kris menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mengangguk.

"kalau begitu lepaskan kepala pandamu"kata Tao tegas.

"eh? Tapi Tao.."

Giliran Kris yang di potong sekarang. "itu permintaanku Panda sii, bisakah di kabulkan?"

Kris kalah, iya dia sungguh kalah oleh cinta Tao padanya bahkan di saat dia mungkin bisa meminta barang bermerek mahal dengan permintaan keduanya itu, ia lebih memilih menyuruh Kris melepaskan kepala pandanya.

"baiklah"kata Kris.

Tao melepaskan kepala panda dari kepala Kris, ia menyimpan benda itu di tas sandang sampingnya. Ia tersenyum cerah, akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah Kris. Hehhe.. jujur saja, sedikit hot karena rambutnya basah oleh keringat begitupun bagian lehernya. Aigooo,..

Tao merangkul lebih erat leher Kris.

"nah, disinii..."

Kris menurunkan Tao dan merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rerumputan. Ia menatap langit yang di taburi oleh ribuan bintang yang berkelap kelip khas musim panas yang akan segera datang. Tao masih belum mengerti, sebelah mananya yang galaxy.

"kemarilah.. " Kris menepuk sisi di sebelahnya. Tao hanya manut.

"berbaringlah.. "kata Kris yang langsung menyediakan tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"eh?" Tao berblushing, meski sudah beberapa kali di peluk oleh Kris tapi tetap saja posisi sekarang sedikit berbeda.

"cepatlah!" rajuk Kris. Dasar namja tak peka!

Tao dengan gugup merebahkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan lengan Kris sebagai bantalan.

"lihat keatas sana Tao, itu galaxy."pamer Kris. Tao takjub melihat ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atas sana. Wah, tak heran sesuai cerita Kris bukit belakang sekolah ini menjadi tempat favoritnya ketika malam, langit telihat benar-benar indah.

"itu rasi bintang ... dan itu ... "Kris sibuk berceloteh tentang bintang namun pandangan Tao hanya menatap padanya. Tersenyum di setiap perubahan raut wajah Kris yang bercerita. Ia memperhatikan mata tajam yang indah itu, ribuan bintang kalah indah menurut Tao di banding pancaran cinta dari mata Kris.

"Kau mendengarku?"kata Kris yang kini menatap lurus Tao yang menatap padanya.

"ah.. a.. "Tao tergagap.

"aku tau aku tampan"kata Kris pede. Membuat Tao mendengus.

"ah,, iya." Kris merogoh-rogoh saku celananya yang berada dalam kostum panda itu.

"ini untukmu"kata Kris, menjulurkan kalung dengan permata bintang terang itu. tao masih takjub, kalungnya benar-benar cantik.

"berhubung kau sama cantiknya dengan bintang, maka aku beri ini"kata Kris gombal. Yang dengan lancangnya lansung mengaitkan kalung itu di leher Tao, tanpa persetujuannya.

"ah.. kau tak suka?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"aniya, aku membencimu Kris. Kau jahat! Kau jahat!"kata Tao yang kembali beruraian air mata.

"aku salah apa?" Kris berusaha menenangkan tao yang menyembunyikan kepalanya menangis.

"aku berencana membuatmu bahagia, tapi kenapa aku yang rasanya lebih bahagia sekarang? hiks hikss Kris jahat!"isak Tao. Aigoo, dasar bayi panda.

Kris mengelus surai Tao lembut. "aigoo, gege lah yang merasa beruntung dan sangat-sangat bahagia karena Tao ada disini, Tao menemui gege, dan Tao menyayangi gege. Sekali-sekali gege berbuat sesuatu untuk Tao tak jadi masalah,kan? Menjadikan Tao pacaar gege saja, sudah kebahagiaan tiada tara"jelas Kris yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, ya karena malu, dan tak percaya kalimat cheesy keluar dari mulutnya.

"benarkah?" tao sudah kembali berbinar-binar.

Kris mengangguk. "kalau begitu gege tak boleh menolak permintaan ketiga, Tao?"kata Tao semangat.

"apa heum?"tanya Kris.

Cup!

Bibir Tao menabrak(?) bibir Kris ketika Tao berusaha untuk mencium Kris pertama kali. Tao mengaduh dan mengurutkan keningnya, sementara Kris membatu. Selama pacaran, mereka memang sering melakukan skinship tapi tak pernah sampai ketahap ini, paling parah hanya ciuman di tangan Tao yang di lakukan Kris. Dan sekarang Tao memulainya, ayolah Kris terbelalak sekarang.

"kata teman-teman Tao ciuman itu enak lho, ge tapi kok rasanya tidak begitu ya ge..? tadinya Tao ingin itu jadi permintaan ketiga"ucap tao polos.

Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki atau Kris hanya sedang mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai orang yang akan selalu menepati janji. Ia mendorong tubuh Tao ke tanah, sedikit menindih yeoja kurus itu dan memberi ciuman seperti yang di katakan teman Tao tadi. Tao meskipun kaget hanya mengikuti alur yang di mainkan Kris.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam tak terlupakan bagi mereka, panda, ciuman pertama, galaxy dan perayaan ulang tahun tak terlupakan oleh Tao begitupun dengan Kris.

.

.

"uwahhhh... bagaimana ini gege, Tao harus pulang naik apa?"

"kau tak akan pulang malam ini,peachh"

"andweee..."

END

Otte?

Wahh... entahlah ide ceritanya gak kayak gitu nah malah jadi kayak gitu.. huft, aneh ya?

Awalnya mau publish kemarin tapi ya ada dikit insiden baru deh hari ini di publish..

Happy birthday my panda brother Zizi..

Saengil chukae hamnida...

Makin kece tiap saat, dan makin imut aja ya,, hehe J

Oya, reader bagi yang kemarin itu nanya video tntang KrisHo yang SeRa bilang Suho nya keselek ama bubble tea Kris gitu silahkan cari aja di youtube dengan keyword "Krisho Sunday Monday" liat deh bagian 1 menit lbih gitu ada deh tuh adegan.. maaf ya sera awalnya mau PM aja tapi kok accountnya itu gak mau ya?

Hehehe...

Semangat ya nunggu being cinderella lanjutt, maaf pengaruh tugas banyak ide-ide Sera jadi buyar..

Hmm... akhir kata di review ne?

Jebal~ #buingbuingbarengTao


End file.
